Sallies and Subtlety
by noisystar
Summary: One-shot. Mr. Bingley has a conversation with Mr. Darcy pertaining to his behavior at the ball. Implied Darcy/Bingley


**So, **here is a little (and I mean little) Bingley/Darcy for all of you weirdo Jane Austen fans who enjoy slashing her characters! This is my first attempt at writing ANYTHING like this, and obviously, I tried to incorporate a bit of Austen's style in my own. (I almost want to spell that 'stile'.) Anyway, I really hope this is comprehensible. I obviously struggled with the dialogue, and any constructive criticism would be very appreciated.

* * *

Following the events of the first ball since their being in town, the Bingley party traveled home and settled with satisfied impressions of Hertfordshire, as well as of the Bennet daughters of which they had heard so much about. Miss Bingley's close watch of her acquaintance Mr. Darcy had kept her in spirits, for he had expressed no interest whatsoever in any lady of the assembly. She and her sister had left the party happily along with their brother, and each seemed in quite high approval of the girl Mr. Bingley had danced with more than once at the party, a Miss Bennet, the eldest of the daughters, whom seemed to be the only one with a handsome face and amiable countenance, whereas the rumors they had heard were simply just that, as no other daughter seemed to live up to what they had heard. The others were wild and not very well to look at at all. Mr. Bingley appeared to be the only one in high regard of all the company they had been acquainted with, and smiling, had praised each and every thing of the hospitality and population of Hertfordshire.

Mr. Darcy held quite an opposite opinion of both Hertfordshire and the Bennets; nothing could satisfy a man of _his_ particular taste, and instead of sharing his friend's thoughts and feelings or his sisters', quite formed his own distanced disposition. He held no desire to become further acquainted with any one of Hertfordshire, and rather preferred to keep to his own familiar circle instead of risking what qualms came with otherwise petty social adventures. He made this clear to all of his company, and all were well with this, aside from Mr. Bingley, who kept his sentiments to himself until the girls had retired to their apartments, leaving he and his friend in the drawing room of the house in Netherfield. They were but leisurely sitting in a comfortable silence moments after they had been quitted by Bingley's sisters when Bingley decided to venture towards the point he desired to make.

Sitting forward, the orange-haired man directed his softly pointed nose towards his friend sitting by the window and smiled amiably. "It is of your knowledge, I trust, that I value your esteem and friendship above all other members of my acquaintance."

This sentiment was received in humor by Mr. Darcy, whose dark appearance barely more than glanced in Bingley's direction. He began, "What other do you charm with your company as frequently as you do I? Not even your sisters may claim a more intimate relationship, and I dare say they would rather not learn of the social delights you treat me to in order keep me from sleep past morning." Darcy's expression was bare, and though he did not physically do so, he had the air of one rolling one's eyes. "It was inevitable."

"You sound none too happy about the proximity of our kinship, Darcy." Bingley replied smilingly.

"Your use of the word befuddles me."

"It does? With your knowing me so intimately as you do, I am surprised. But! Do let's not digress, Darcy. I believe, if you hadn't wanted our friendship to venture so far, you would have put an end to it promptly?" Bingley lost no amusement in his endeavors. "Though it isn't too late."

"Why waste a relationship as developed as our own? I would have to grit my teeth and find myself a new acquaintance as the one you provide me. No, socializing on that respect would take too much energy." Bingley found that Darcy's contribution to the tête-à-tête was delightfully complementary with his own; the depth of their friendship was indeed great enough for Bingley to realize when Darcy was having a bit of fun on his end, even when the latter's countenance was perfectly straight.

"So you excuse our acquaintance with the say that you are too lazy to seek another? Is that any reason for _me_ to remain at your disposal? Oh, how can you tolerate such a question of authority, for clearly your satisfaction is all that matters here." Bingley could not help his smiles.

"Truly your amiable civility prevents you from making a fool of any sort other than yourself."

"And was I trying to make a fool of any one! I guess I was, seeing as _your_ opinion is the only one that matters."

"Placing all the responsibility on myself only gives you further liberated reign to socialize with other friends as you choose."

"Now I wonder how it was you came to assume I would like another friend?"

"It was obvious to the entire room, and not just to your closest acquaintance."

"If _you_ are so jealous, I did attempt to acquaint you with my partner's sister. There were plenty of other vacant women throughout the room who would have also enjoyed your hand in a dance, I am sure." Although the topic had become a matter more practical, Bingley's light-hearted procedure had not yet been abandoned.

"My reply then was sufficient; and, having already discussed this, I have reason to believe you are merely teasing me in that respect."

"Surely, you cannot go the entire night of a ball without a single dance and avoid the consequence of a disgruntled disposition." And there was a definite teasing demeanor to Bingley's grin.

"Surely, no one will grant me a dance at such an ugly hour." Darcy held no shame in playing along, the twinkle of a smile in his dark eyes.

"But you forget your most intimate acquaintance sitting right before you!"

"Mr. Bingley, you do underestimate me."


End file.
